Texting
by Fantasy sword
Summary: What happens when the characters cant meet but can chat? Of course they're more courageous and when you text you will feel like bringing out whats in your head! With Hillary wanting comments on her cooking, Voltaire wanting to be bailed, etc. Chats of different characters on different situations! ONE-SHOT SERIES! WARNINGS: Rated T for language. -DISCONTINUED-
1. The Sundae

FS: Hope you like it

DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade

* * *

**Tyson:** Hey Kenny?

**Kenny:** Yeah Tyson?

**Tyson:** There is a sundae in the fridge.

**Kenny:** Ummm….ok…

**Tyson:** Why is there a sundae in my fridge?

**Kenny:** How should I know Tyson? Your grandpa would have kept it there.

**Tyson:** Dude…while gramps makes quite some effort to be cool I'm sure its not his doing...

**Kenny:** Hiro?

**Hiro:** Not me

**Tyson:** Brother!

**Hiro:** Hi Tyson, Kenny…I was reading your chat for some time now…whats this about sundaes?

**Tyson:** When I came back from training I saw it here…

**Kenny:** YOU WERE TRAINING!!!???? O.o!!!

**Tyson:** Har Bloody har..

**Hiro:** TYSON! LANGUAGE!

**Tyson:** Ugh… even 5 year olds swear….

**Hiro:** Tyson!

**Kenny:** Ummm guys? Sundae?

**Hiro:** Damn this generation….

**Kenny:** Not to object Hiro but you are also part of this generation.…

**Tyson:** no Kenny.… physically yes but mentally he belongs to the Edo era…lol

**Hiro:** Your comparison is horrible

**Tyson:** You came back to me after many years dressed as a ninja

**Tyson:** ???

**Kenny:** Uh..Hiro?

**Kenny:** I think he's sulking.

**Tyson:** I dont think so…

**Hillary:** Hey boys! Tyson did you eat the sundae in the fridge?

**Tyson:** Nope….did you cook it?

**Hillary:** Yes…

**Tyson:** I'm not gonna eat it anymore.

**Hillary:** Hey!

**Hillary:** You dont have to be so rude!

**Hillary:** I even followed the instructions!

**Tyson:** ….Last time you said that when you made a cheese omelet.… what I saw was an abused egg…

**Hillary:** I TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY DAMMIT!

**Kenny:** Ummm.…Tyson how does the sundae look like?

**Tyson:** Like a sundae duh!

**Kenny:** Doesn't the mean that this time Hillary made it properly?

**Hillary:** Gee thanks Kenny! I can feel the trust!

**Kenny:** :(

**Tyson:** Hey Hills

**Hillary:** What!?

**Tyson:** Daichi ate your sundae.… and he whited off…

**Kenny:** What?

**Tyson:** He's quite pale

**Tyson:** Now his face is red

**Tyson:** Now green….

**Tyson:** He ran into the washroom and he's puking.…

**Kenny**:…..

**Hillary**:….

**Tyson**:…..

**Tyson:** He just came out fell down

**Tyson:** I think he's dead

**Kenny:** Tyson!

**Tyson:** he's alive…. He fainted….

**Tyson:** Hillary?

**Hillary:** I dont get it…. I really followed the instructions

**Kenny:** What did you use?

**Hillary:** Chocolate syrup

**Tyson:** Soy sauce!?

**Hillary:** Strawberry syrup

**Kenny:** Hot sauce!?

**Hillary**:….Vanilla extract

**Tyson:** ….

**Kenny**:…

**Hiro:** It was vinegar isnt it

**Hillary:** I…

**Hillary:** Ummm

**Hillary:** I just remembered I have a work to do bye!

**Tyson:** I escaped from death

**Tyson:** Kenny thought you were sulking

**Kenny:** Tyson!

**Hiro:** No I wasn't I…. Had some work… got to deal with that now… bye you two… say hi to Daichi for me…

**Tyson:** Hey Kenny?

**Kenny:** Yeah

**Tyson:** Daichi is getting abnormally pale

**Kenny:** I'll call an ambulance.…

XxxxxxxxX

REVIEWS PLEASE! (Will accept suggestions too)


	2. Voltaire's bail

**Special thanks to**

**anime-junkie23**

**Droplets of blue rain**

**Scarlet Witch of Terra**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Really loved to know you enjoyed this.**

Mysterious Guest critics (DONT LIKE DONT READ!!!)

**WARNINGS: Well since Bry****an is there you can guess... a lot of swearing**

* * *

**Voltaire: **Kai where is the money I gave you to bail me out?

**Kai: **Why are you having a phone old man?

**Voltaire: **Mind your language you brat! I'm still your grandfather!

**Kai: **You failed as one the moment I was born then…

**Kai: **As for the money... I built an amusement park...

**Kai: **And a pet store

**Voltaire: **Kai!

**Tala: **Why is Voltaire having a phone?

**Voltaire: **Ivanov?

**Tala: **Wow…you remember my name….

**Bryan: **Sup guys…. Wait whats this new number in the chat?

**Kai: **Voltaire

**Bryan: **THE FUCK!

**Voltaire: **Mind your language!

**Bryan: ….**

**Kai: **Hn :

**Voltaire: **Whats with that smile Kai?

**Tala:**:

**Voltaire: **What's up with the two of you!

**Bryan: **LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD!

**Voltaire: **!!!!

**Bryan: **YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHTS TO TELL ME TO MIND MY LANGUAGE! I AM FINALLY FREE FROM YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MOTHER FUCKER!!!! WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE!?

**Voltaire: **Excuse me!?

**Kai: **You asked for it old man:

**Tala: **BTW this smile looks sadistic :

**Bryan: **LISTEN YOU COCK SUCKING BASTARD YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOUR IN PRISON! IF YOU WERE FREE I WOULD BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU!

**Tala: …..**

**Kai: …..**

**Kai: **Wow….

**Tala: **Oi oldie? You in there?

**.*A few minutes later*.**

**Kai: **I got a call from the prison in Russia.… they said Voltaire got a heart attack

**Tala: **Come on

**Tala: **A little bit of swearing give that guy a heart attack?

**Tala: **Bryan didn't even give his all

**Bryan: **Tch

**Bryan: **What a weakling

**Kai: **Bryan…

**Kai: **You were under the control of this 'weakling'

**Bryan: ….**

**Bryan: **Fuck off…

**Kai:** :

* * *

**FS: That's all for now! I hope you all will like this... My 3rd exam just got over... just 3 more to go...*sighs*...**


	3. Code Zeus

**Special thanks to**

**Vri (Anime-junkie23)**

**Misty(Droplets of Blue Rain)**

**Guest**

**Scarlet Witch of Terra**

**I am really grateful for your comments and support. I'm happy to know you like this fic.**

* * *

**Hiro:** Garland?

**Garland:** Yeah?

**Hiro:** Why am I seeing Zeus at the park which is outside my apartment?

**Garland:** …

**Hiro:** And why is Zeus chasing Crusher?

**Garland:** …

**Hiro:** Where are you right now?

**Garland:** 2 streets across… I can see Zeus but I dont know why Brooklyn unleashed him…

**Garland: ** I dont even want to know…

**Hiro:** That makes 2 of us

**Garland:** I think I heard a banshees cry

**Hiro:** Thats Ming Ming

**Hiro:** Zeus almost hit her

**Hiro:** My window even cracked…(due to the scream)

**Garland:** Oh

**Ming Ming:** GUYS!!!

**Ming Ming:** FOR FUCKS SAKE CAN YOU COME AND HELP RATHER THAT CHATTING!!!

**Hiro:** Language!

**Garland:** I'll reach soon

**Ming Ming:** OMFG!! CRUSHER IS DOWN!!!

**Hiro:** I'll call an ambulance first

**xxxFew minutes laterxxx**

**Garland:** HIRO CAN YOU COME NOW!?

**Ming Ming:** BROOKLYN'S GOING BERSERK!

**Garland:** HE'S FUCKING SCARY LIKE HELL!!

**Hiro:** Language!

**Hiro:** And I'm on my way

**xxxThe next dayxxx**

**Garland:** I wanna cry

**Garland:** All this for a ladybug

**Garland:** Just beacause Crusher accidentally stomped on a fucking ladybug

**Hiro:** Language!

**Hiro:** And I need a vacation...

* * *

**Didn't turn out to how I wanted it but...its kind of funny when I imagine it... I hope you liked it...**

**Please Review! (Will also accept suggestions)**


	4. Alliance or Friendship?

**Special thanks to**:

**Misty**

**Scarlet Witch of Terra**

**catspats31(I kind of didnt understand what you said...)**

**Vri**

**Rumu(Rock the Road)**

**This was a suggestion made by the Scarlet witch of Terra.(Well I dont know if you'll like it...I could only think of Johnny's character since he's kind of short tempered...)**

**Hope you all will like it!**

* * *

**Oliver:**How is everyone? :)

**Johnny:** Why the heck are you always so chirpy for!?

**Oliver:** Having a bad day Johnny? :)

**Robert:** Ignore him Oliver…He is upset over the fact that I gave our numbers to the Dark Bladers.

**Johnny:** Did you ever bother to ask us!?

**Oliver:** I dont mind.

**Enrique:** So do I

**Enrique:** They're pretty fun to hang around with

**Johnny:** Am I the only one who is against this!?

**Oliver:** Sorry Johnny your alone in this

**Enrique:** Majority wins

**Enrique:** lol

**Johnny:** What the heck!?

**Robert:** Its democracy

**Johnny** *Angry emoji*

**Sanguinex:** Still holding a grudge Johnny boy?

**Johnny:** Oh shut up

**Robert:** Hello Sanguinex

**Sanguinex:** Hello

**Robert:** Do ignore Johnny's rudeness. He is just upset over the fact that he is outnumbered.

**Lupinex:** *sniggering emoji* Poor Johnny boy… totally alone

**Johnny:** Zip it bastard

**Oliver:** Now now no fighting

**Zomb:** Oliver is right.

**Johnny:** You guys seem to be getting along quite well

**Oliver:** Well

**Oliver:** Zomb is kind of an taste tester for my new dishes

**Enrique:** Aww… did I lose my post

**Oliver:** Of course not.… he comes when you are busy flirting with the young ladies

**Enrique:** Ouch

**Enrique:** So direct.

**Cenotaph:** Face it

**Cenotaph:** When I used to spy on you, most of the time you spent was with flirting with girls

**Robert:** I belive you were actually stalking him.

**Johnny:** I clearly agree with the mummy and Robert

**Enrique:** Uwah

**Enrique:** Robert! These guys are bullying me

**Enrique:** Robert?

**Enrique:** Robert!?

**Sanguinex:** I'm sure he's ignoring you

**Enrique:** :'(

**Oliver:** Typical Robert

**Enrique:** Traitor….

**Oliver:** :(

**Oliver:** Alright then! :)

**Oliver:** Lets have a feast for the sake of our friendship! You all can come to my house! I'll go cooking!

**Johnny:** Its 'alliance'

**Enrique:** You just want to cook

**Lupinex:** You better make tons

**Oliver:** You can count on it! :)

**Oliver:** Enrique will pick you guys.

**Sanguinex:** Alright

**Enrique:** Hey Cenotaph…. You sure your not a stalker? I can see you through a window of an abandoned building.….

**Cenotaph:** Old habits die hard

**Oliver:** XD!!!

* * *

**So sorry for the late update! I was wondering if I should continue to post because it seemed like I broke some rule... I was wondering what I did wrong...anyways...****Reviews please!**


	5. Boris the Butler 1

**Special thanks to:**

**Rumu (Yeah the already thought abt the girls chat... but I'll probably end up making some OOC if your ok with it)**

**Misty (I thought of doing it but it'll turn out to be too confusing.. the format was like the form or WhatsApp with a persons name written firs and no offense taken)**

**Scarlet Witch of Terra (I'm glad to know that you liked it. I already made a chapter with Boris and Voltaire... you can say I'm waiting for the right time to post it)**

**Vri (Umm I'm sorry but I can't choose the first one... since Mariah trusted Ray in season 1... but I will surely try the second ****one...Glad to know you loved it)**

* * *

**Kai**: Guys…. I just came to know that Boris is free

**Bryan**: THIS BETTER BE SOME FUCKING JOKE HIWATARI!

**Kai**: Of course its a joke

**Kai**: I only joke my entire life

**Kai**: My life itself is a joke

**Tala**: Quit emoing Kai

**Tala**: How did you know?

**Kai**: I have my sources

**Ian**: Guys! Boris is on loose!

**Tala**: We know

**Ian**: NO YOU DONT! I MEAN HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

**Tala, Bryan and Kai:** O.o!!??

**Kai**: What is he doing?

**Ian**: Well… He's in this cafe… in a butler's suit? WTF?

**Tala**: Hold it….

**Tala**: What

**Tala**: The

**Tala**: Fuck

**Bryan**: I'm gonna burn him and that place down

**Tyson**: Hey guys! Boris is working as a butler in a cafe!!!

**Tala**: We came to know.…

**Bryan**: Hold it!

**Bryan**: He's working!?

**Bryan**: He's fucking working!? In a cafe!?

**Kai**: Why else will he wear a butler suit in a cafe?

**Bryan**: Cosplay?

**Tyson**: XD

**Bryan: **That guys way too fucking ugly to be a butler!

**Ian: **The cafe is for the elderly

**Tala: **How self explanatory

**Max**: Hey guys!

**Tyson**: Hey Maxie!

**Tala**: Maxie?

**Bryan**: I thought it was supposed to be some fucking dress…

**Kai**: That's.… Tyson's nickname for Max

**Ian**: It sounds girly

**Kenny**: Well… I kind of talked to him abt it but he doesn't listen to me

**Max**: I just ignore that name

**Tala**: Does he listen to anyone?

**Kai**: Me

**Kai**: After a certain beating

**Kenny**: Hillary

**Kenny**: After a certain beating

**Max**: Hiro

**Max**: Mostly after a certain beating

**Tyson**: Gramps

**Tyson**: After a certain beating

**Tyson**: Wait a minute

**Tyson**: You all are talking abt me

**Bryan**: No shit Sherlock

**Tala**: So the only method to make him listen is after beating him up?

**Tyson**: NO!

**Tyson**: I do listen to people!

**Tyson**: 'Without' a certain beating

**Kai**: Like?

**xxx 5 minutes later xxx**

**Tala**: We're waiting

**Tyson**: …

**Max**: Umm Tyson… your losing this argument

**Tyson**: Wow

**Tyson**: I really dont listen much to anyone

**Kai**: Considering you took only 5 minutes to realize this…. After so many years…

**Kai**: It is an improvement

**Tyson**: Is that supposed to be a compliment?

**Tyson**: I dont feel so happy for some reason

**Ian**: Umm guys?

**Ian**: Boris?

**Bryan**: Just ignore that fucking bastard

**Tala**: Bryan is right for the first time

**Bryan**: First?

**Kai**: I'm sure that guy got bankrupt because of the BEGA incident

**Kenny**: Ummm

**Kenny**: Where did Boris get the money to build BEGA in the first place?

**Kai**: I think I know…

**Tala**: Same here

**Bryan**: Wait….how?

**Tala**: Your an idiot if you still didn't understand Bryan

**Kai**: But I wont tell

**Kenny**: Oh

**Tyson**: Aw come on Kaisy!!!!

**Tyson**: Aren't we friends now?

**Tala**: Kaisy?

**Bryan**: LMAO!!!

**Kai**: I'll deal with you later Bryan

**Kai**: Its for your own good if you dont know Tyson

**Kenny**: Ok

**Tyson**: fine *pouty face*.

**Max**: Fine

* * *

**Well about the chapter where the girls will chat together... Since in the show all are quite similar in character I wanted some to be a bit OOC. one should be an intense BL lover and a sane character for humor sake.****I would like to hear all your opinions on who is more suitable for among the following:**

**Salima**

**Emily**

**Matilda**

**Reviews Please!!!**


	6. Voltaire's bail 2

**Special thanks to:**

**Misty (I'm sorry the girls chat will take some time because of my writers block -.-')**

**Scarlet Witch of Terra (Thats a good idea actually I'll put Matilda in that list that you gave for the suggestion)**

**Nainika (Thank you for reviewing all the chapters! :)!!! The girls chat will take time... sorry about the delay)**

**Rumu (I'll take that suggestion. I'm glad to know you enjoyed the chappie)**

**R'soriginalusername ( Emily the sane one... that makes quite some sense)**

**Khushi ( LONG TIME NO SEE! Seriously! Thanks for the reviews! All of them! And I'll surely try your suggestion)**

**Sorry for the late update everyone! I had writers block and slacked off! So sorry! Anyway I thought something is better than nothing!**

* * *

**Kai:** How is your health grandfather?

**Voltaire:** You can drop that caring-grandchild act Kai

**Kai:** Why the heck are you still alive old man

**Voltaire:** I prefer the caring-grandchild act

**Kai:** Too late for that

**Voltaire:** So be it

**Kai:** I aldready told you I used your bail money

**Kai:** So no use talking to me about it

**Voltaire:** The money you have is too much to just meet those expenses

**Kai:** Fine I have some more

**Voltaire:** Which is more than enough to bail me

**Kai:** I gonna use it to buy phones for those bladers I know….maybe more people I know

**Voltaire:** Your doing thus to stress me aren't you

**Kai:** Yeah so you'll go bald and die

**Tala:** Seriously Kai?

**Tala:** Death by going bald?

**Kai:** But the sound of it is humorous right?

**Kai:** Anyways stay out of this Tala

**Tala:** Tch

**Tala:** Fine

**Voltaire:** Well that was an unnecessary interruption

**Kai:** Whatever

**Kai:** So you are gonna be in jail all alone with no means to bail yourself

**Voltaire:** Oh dont worry dear grandson

**Voltaire:** My money was spilt and given to different people.…

**Voltaire:** Your one of them

**Kai:** Hn

**Kai:** Let me guess the other is Boris?

**Voltaire:** …

**Voltaire:** Correct

**Kai:** You can lose ur hopes on that loser.

**Voltaire:** WHY!?

**Kai:** Why dont you ask him about BEGA

**Voltaire:** WHAT!?

**Voltaire:** What is this BEGA?

**Voltaire:** Kai!

**Voltaire:** ANSWER ME!!!

**Voltaire:** KAI!!!!

* * *

**This was actually short but lets say there are quite some characters who dont have a phone... in my fic... due to a few reasons I'll mention in the future.****NOTE: I'll be extending Voltaire's Bail by adding a few OC's. I hope you all wont mind that. Some of these OC'S might come quite rarely but none of them will be shipped with anyone(as a lover)**

**Reviews please!!!!**


	7. Girls Chat 1

**Aww Damn it I was supposed to get my results! Then they delay the timings again…*sulks*..**

**Anyways specials thanks to:**

**Khushi (chibiTALA)**

**Kitty (Scarlet Witch Of Terra)**

**Nainika (TwilightUniverse018)**

**R'soriginalusername**

**Misty (Droplets of blue rain)**

**Vri (anime-junkie23)**

**I'm really sorry for the late update… and I have no excuse… Let's say I got too engrossed in a detective game (the humor is too good)**

* * *

**Hillary:** It failed again….

**Salima:** Oh boy… What happened this time?

**Hillary:** I made a sundae for Tyson and kept it in his fridge… but Daichi ate it

**Ming-Ming:** Ha! Don't forget to mention that Daichi got hospitalized because of that dish of yours!

**Salima:** WHAT!?

**Hillary:** How the hell do you know about this!?

**Hillary:** Did Hiro tell you?

**Ming-Ming:** Nopie!~

**Ming-Ming:** I came to know from Crusher

**Hillary:** How did Crusher know about this?

**Ming-Ming:** …

**Ming-Ming:** Let's just say…the two of them are hospital partners…

**Hillary:** Eh?

**Salima:** Wait… why is Crusher hospitalized?

**Emily:** Isn't the more sensible question "How come you don't know that they're hospital partners?"

**Salima:** Hi Emily

**Emily:** Hello Salima…So Hillary the reply?

**Hillary:** Let's say I'm not so prepared to face Daichi

**Emily:** Makes sense

**Matilda:** Um… I've been reading the chats for some time… just curious but… what happened to Crusher?

**Ming-Ming: **Brooklyn happened

**Matilda:** Eh?

**Hillary:** When you say it like that it's more like your 'fans' did something to him in Brooklyn…

**Ming-Ming:** Seriously?

**Ming-Ming:** That's just lame… where did you get that idea from?

**Hillary:** I saw something similar once

**Hillary: **When Kenny beat up a big dude who insulted you

**Ming-Ming:** Wow really?

**Emily:** Didn't see that coming

**Salima:** I still can't imagine that

**Julia:** You can just imagine a monkey screeching as it stomps continuously on a gorilla

**Salima:** Hey Jules!

**Julia:** Yo!

**Hillary:** How did you know?

**Julia:** What?

**Hillary:** It looked just like that.

**Julia:** …

**Salima:** LOL

**Emily:** Are you serious?

**Ming-Ming: **You know I think I should treat him as thanks…

**Hillary: **Take it slow... or you'll kill him

**Matilda: **Eh?

**Ming-Ming**: Dang the concerts gonna start

**Matilda:** You didn't even say properly what happened to Crusher

**Julia:** Seriously?

**Julia: **She definitely meant to say that Brooklyn launched Zeus to crush Crusher cauz Crusher crushed some living creature

**Hillary:** That's a lot of crush!

**Salima:** It even Rhymes! Lol

**Ming-Ming:** You even got it right!

**Julia:** Really?

**Matilda:** Umm… what is this creature?

**Julia:** As long as it's not an insect I say that Crusher didn't deserve it

**Hillary:** I'm with you on that part

**Ming-Ming:** It was a ladybug

**Matilda:** EH?

**Ming-Ming:** Bye! Gotta sing now!

**Julia:** I repeat

**Julia**: Crusher did not deserve that

**Hillary:** He definitely didn't

**Emily:** These new facts are giving me a headache

**Emily:** I'm gonna continue my research with Prof. Judy

**Emily:** Bye

**Salima**: How is doing more work gonna reduce headache?

**Hillary:** This is Emily we are talking about… even though you guys never met directly

**Salima**: We did meet about that Bit-beast issue though

**Hillary:** I see

**Julia:** Did you guys know that Kai is giving phones to all the bladers we are familiar with

**Hillary:** Even I didn't know that!

**Salima:** Tell me the truth Julia

**Salima:** Are you an Esper?

**Julia:** Of course I am

**Hillary:** WHAT!?

**Julia:** I was sarcastic

**Hillary:** Oh

**Julia:** And you know what?

**Julia:** If I was an esper I would be able to read peoples mind…

**Julia:** This would make me so annoyed that I would rather sink in the bottom of the ocean and die

**Matilda:** ***Crying Emoji***

**Salima: **That's suicidal

**Julia:** So you realize I'm not an esper right

**Salima:** Yup

**Julia: **Well gotta rehearse for the carnival

**Julia: **Bye girls!

**Matilda**: Julia is so cool

**Hillary:** Got to agree on that

**Salima:** Me too.. Even though I only saw her on TV, she has amazing skills

**Salima:** Hey, if Kai is really buying phones then we must definitely add the other girls

**Hillary:** Before that we must teach them how to use the phone

**Salima:** Oh! Mariam just came! She's here to ask me to teach her to use it.

**Salima:** Bye! ~

**Hillary:** ….

**Matilda:** ….

**Hillary**: That was fast…

**Matilda**: Guess I'll read some BL mangas

**Hillary:** Eh?

**Matilda:** I… I mean..

**Hillary:** Matilda?

**Matilda:** Yes?

**Hillary:** Could you forward me some links

**Matilda: *Happy Emoji*** Sure!

* * *

**This... I dont feel quite satisfied for some reason... I really need to boost up my sense of humour...**

**I hope you all enjoyed this fic though... I'm still sorry for the late update...**

**Reviews please!**


	8. BEGA

**I made this short fic as soon as I could for delaying the last chapter... and I'm happy to know you all liked my fic**.

**Special thanks to**

**Misty (Thanks! and...*nervous laughter* About that... Kai..will never become poor cauz Voltaire is filthy rich... well... so you can guess the rest)**

**Kitty (Thank you! She was trying to be caring but the cooking messed up... though I like the sound of Brooklyn and Kai scene... I should try a one-shot...)**

**Nain (Thank you!)**

**Rumu (Thanks! Your not the only one who finds it cute... well I'm planning to make Matilda a shy bl lover... so no one can be mad at her)**

**Thank you so much for your reviws!****I hope all the readers take care of yourself from corona and stay healthy!**

* * *

**Voltaire**: Boris!

**Boris**: Yes lord Voltaire?

**Voltaire**: What is this BEGA I heard about?

**Boris**: Oh….er…

**Boris**: Well I made it to have better bladers than BBA…

**Voltaire**: And….

**Boris**: And umm…

**Voltaire**: Where are they now?

**Boris**: Oh er…

**Boris**: Ahem

**Boris**: Disbanded sir…

**Voltaire**: Say Boris

**Boris**: Yes sir?

**Voltaire**: Where did you get the funds to build BEGA? It definitely would have cost a lot…

**Boris**: …

**Boris**: I used your bail money…

**Voltaire**: When I get out

**Voltaire**: I will find you

**Voltaire**: I will skin you

**Voltaire: **And hang you using your intestines

**Boris: **Lovely image sir

**Boris: **And

**Boris**: Its not 'when' sir, Its 'if', sir..

**Voltaire**: BORIS!!!!

**Boris: *smirking emoji***

* * *

**Well... I hope you all liked it!****Reviews please!!!!**


	9. Daichi's phone

**I'm in quarantine~ Makes no difference cauz I'm a homie..**

**Special thanks to:**

**Nain (Seafoam Green under Twilight)**

**Misty**

**Emi(Emrald Vivienne Ramira)**

**Kitty(Sure!)**

**Vri**

**anime-junkie23**

**Rumu**

**Khushi**

**Elvinshreya**

**THANK**** YOU SO MUCH!!! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME TO KEEP ON GOING! I'M GLAD YOU ALL LIKE MY SENSE OF HUMOUR!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**

* * *

**Daichi**: Hiya all! :)

**Tyson**: Daichi!?

**Tyson**: Where the hell did you get a phone from!?

**Daichi**: Kai gave to me. He told me to take it as a get well present :D

**Tyson**: Well aint that nice….

**Tyson**: Usually people give fruits or flowers…

**Kai**: Flowers Tyson?

**Kai**: You got to be shitting me

**Tyson**: Kai!

**Hiro**: Language Kai

**Kai**: Tch…like I'll listen to you

**Kai: **What are you?

**Kai:** My mom

**Hiro****: **Ha ha ha

**Kai**: But still flowers?

**Daichi**: Kai's right! I cant eat flowers! ***angry emoji***

**Kai**: I never said anything about eating

**Hiro**: Hold on….

**Hiro**: Your still in the hospital?

**Daichi**: Yeah! I'm sharing a room with Crusher

**Hiro**: Crusher?

**Daichi**: Yeah though he is still knocked out… and mummified… Ming Ming comes once in a while though **:D**

**Kenny**: WHAT!?

**Kenny**: Why didnt you say that!

**Daichi**: Cauz you never asked?

**Kenny**: I'm coming there right now!

**Tyson**: Congrats Daichi! You got company

**Daichi**: He's coming only to meet Ming-Ming

**Daichi**: She's not even here now

**Tyson**: Then he'll give you company now!

*******2 minutes later***

**Daichi**: Kenny's here!

**Hiro**: So soon?

**Tyson**: My noodles isn't even ready yet!

**Kai**: Seriously?

**Daichi**: Now he's sulking

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson**: Call him glasses or shrimp

**Tyson**: You might get his attention

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: I'm getting mad

**Kai**: Did you threaten to destroy Dizzi?

**Daichi**: I even insulted Dizzi

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson**: How many times are you gonna say 'He's ignoring me'!?

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson**: Stop it

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson**: Stop spamming with that!

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson**: Gah!

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson**: Someone stop him!

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Kai**: He will stop by himself

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Kai**: Just ignore him

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson**: How will that help?

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Kai**: It always worked for me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson**: On whom?

**Kai**: …

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson**: Kai

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson**: KAI!?

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Max**: Tyson.…

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson**: Maxie!!

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson**: Are you here to save me?

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Max**: …

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Max**: Nope

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Max**: Just to tell you that…

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Max**: Kai was talking about you

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson: **Ehhhhhhh

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson: **Max?

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson: **Not you too!

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Tyson: *****crying emoji***

**Tyson: **I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!

* * *

**A/N:****Well that's it folks! Reviews please!**

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Eh?**

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Errrr**

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**GAH! **

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**STOP SPAMMING BY BREAKING THE 4TH WALL**

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**WAAAHHHH**

**Daichi**: He's ignoring me

**Daichi: **Oh wait he finished sulking

**BU- But this chapters over... **

**Daichi: **He looks determined for some reason

**Tch... whatever**

* * *

**Daichi: **GUYS!!!!

**Daichi: **KENNY JUST JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW!

**Daichi: **HELLO!?

**Daichi: **I'M SORRY FOR SPAMMING!

* * *

**...****So it's really over this time right?****...****...****...****...****Oh err ... poor Kenny... I'm sure he's alive though...****Reviews please!!!**


End file.
